User blog:Leostales/List of Rebirth Trades
Aquaman: *Aquaman/Suicide Squad: Sink Atlantis *Aquaman Vol. 1: The Drowning *Aquaman Vol. 2: Black Manta Rising *Aquaman Vol. 3: Crown of Atlantis *Aquaman Vol. 4: The Underworld *Aquaman Vol. 5: The Crown Comes Done *Aquaman Vol. 6: The Kingslayer *Aquaman Vol. 7 A Very DC Rebirth Holiday A Very DC Holiday Sequel Bane: Consquest Batgirl: *Batgirl and the Birds of Prey **Batgirl and the Birds of Prey Vol. 1: Who is Oracle? **Batgirl and the Birds of Prey Vol. 2: Source Code **Batgirl and the Birds of Prey Vol. 3: Full Circle *Batgirl Vol. 1: Beyond Burnside *Batgirl Vol. 2: Son of Penguin *Batgirl Vol. 3: Summer of Lies *Batgirl Vol. 4: Strange Loop *Batgirl Vol. 5: Art of the Crime Batman *All-Star Batman **All-Star Batman Vol. 1: My Own Worst Enemy **All-Star Batman Vol. 2: Ends of the Earth **All-Star Batman Vol. 3: The First Ally *Batman and the Signal *Batman Beyond **Batman Beyond Vol. 1: Escaping the Grave **Batman Beyond Vol. 2: Rise of the Demon **Batman Beyond Vol. 3: The Long Payback **Batman Beyond Vol. 4: Target: Batman *Batman/Catwoman: The Wedding Album *Batman, Detective Comics **Batman, Detective Comics Vol. 1: Rise of the Batmen **Batman, Detective Comics Vol. 2: The Victim Syndicate **Batman, Detective Comics Vol. 3: League of Shadows **Batman, Detective Comics Vol. 4: Deus ex Machina **Batman, Detective Comics Vol. 5: A Lonely Place of Living **Batman, Detective Comics Vol. 6: Fall of the Batmen **Batman, Detective Comics Vol. 7: Batmen Eternal **Batman, Detective Comics Vol. 8: On the Outside **Batman, Detective Comics Vol. 9: Deface the Face *Batman: Night of the Monster Men *Batman: Preludes to the Wedding *Batman/The Flash: The Button *Batman/The Shadow: The Murder Geniuses *Batman Vol. 1: I am Gotham *Batman Vol. 2: I am Suicide *Batman Vol. 3: I am Bane *Batman Vol. 4: The war of Jokes and Riddles *Batman Vol. 5: Rules of Engagement *Batman Vol. 6: Bride or Burglar *Batman Vol. 7: The Wedding *Batman Vol. 8: Cold Days *Batman Vol. 9: The Tyrant Wing *Batman vs. Deathstroke Batwoman: *Batwoman Vol. 1: The Many Arms of Death *Batwoman Vol. 2: Wonderland *Batwoman Vol. 3: Fall of the House of Kane Black Lightning: Cold Dead Hands Blue Beetle: *Blue Beetle Vol. 1: The More Things Change *Blue Beetle Vol. 2: Hard Choices *Blue Beetle Vol. 3: Road to Nowhere Bug! The Adventures of the Forager Catwoman: *Catwoman Vol. 1: Copy Cats Cave Carson: *Cave Carson has a Cybernetic Eye Vol. 1: Going Underground *Cave Carson has a Cybernetic Eye Vol. 2: Every Me, Every You *Cave Carson has an Interstellar Eye Cyborg: *Cyborg Vol. 1: The Imitation of Life *Cyborg Vol. 2: Danger in Detroit *Cyborg Vol. 3: Singularity *Cyborg Vol. 4 Damage: *Damage Vol. 1: Out of Control *Damage Vol. 2: Scorched Earth Dark Knights Metal: *Dark Days: The Road to Metal *Dark Nights Metal *Dark Nights Metal: Dark Knight Rising *Dark Nights Metal: The Resistance DC Meets Hanna-Barbera: *DC Meets Hanna-Barbera Vol. 1 *DC Meets Hanna-Barbera Vol. 2 DC Meets Looney Tunes: *DC Meets Looney Tunes Vol. 1 *DC Meets Looney Tunes Vol. 2 DC Universe: Rebirth DC/Young Animal: Milk Wars Deadman: Dark Mansion of Forbidden of Love Deathstroke: *Deathstroke Vol. 1: The Professional *Deathstroke Vol. 2: The Gospel of Slade *Deathstroke Vol. 3: Twilight *Deathstroke Vol. 4: Defiance *Deathstroke Vol. 5: Fall of Slade Doom Patrol: *Doom Patrol Vol. 1: Brick by Brick *Doom Patrol Vol. 2: Nada Eternity Girl Gotham Academy, Second Semester: *Gotham Academy, Second Semester Vol. 1: Welcome Back *Gotham Academy, Second Semester Vol. 2: The Ballad of Olive Silverlock Green Arrow: *Green Arrow Vol. 1: the Life and Death of Oliver Queen *Green Arrow Vol. 2: Island of Scars *Green Arrow Vol. 3: Emerald Outlaw *Green Arrow Vol. 4: The Rise of Star City *Green Arrow Vol. 5: Hard-Traveling Hero *Green Arrow Vol. 6: Trial of Two Cities *Green Arrow Vol. 7: Out of Your Element Green Lantern: *Green Lanterns **Green Lanterns Vol. 1: Rage Planet **Green Lanterns Vol. 2: Phantom Lantern **Green Lanterns Vol. 3: Polarity **Green Lanterns Vol. 4: The First Rings **Green Lanterns Vol. 5: Out of Time **Green Lanterns Vol. 6: A World of Our Own **Green Lanterns Vol. 7: Superhuman Trafficking **Green Lanterns Vol. 8: Ghosts of the Past *Hal Jordan and the Green Lantern Corps **Hal Jordan and the Green Lantern Corps Vol. 1: Sinestro’s Law **Hal Jordan and the Green Lantern Corps Vol. 2: Bottled Light **Hal Jordan and the Green Lantern Corps Vol. 3: Quest for Hope **Hal Jordan and the Green Lantern Corps Vol. 4: Fracture **Hal Jordan and the Green Lantern Corps Vol. 5: Twilight of the Guardians **Hal Jordan and the Green Lantern Corps Vol. 6 **Hal Jordan and the Green Lantern Corps Vol. 7: Darkstars Rising Harley Quinn: *Harley And Ivy Meet Betty and Veronica *Harley Loves Joker *Harley Quinn Vol. 1: Die Laughing *Harley Quinn Vol. 2: Joker Loves Harley *Harley Quinn Vol. 3: Red Meat *Harley Quinn Vol. 4: Surprise, Surprise *Harley Quinn Vol. 5: Vote Harley *Harley Quinn Vol. 6: Angry Bird *Harley Quinn Vol. 1: Harley vs. Apokolips *Harley Quinn Vol. 2: Harley Destroys the Universe Jack Kirby 100th Anniversary Special Justice League: *Justice League/Aquaman: Drowned Earth *Justice League Dark **Justice League Dark Vol. 1: The Last Age of Magic *Justice League: No Justice *Justice League Odyssey **Justice League Odyssey Vol. 1: The Ghost Sector *Justice League of America **Justice League of America: Road to Rebirth **Justice League of America Vol. 1: The Extremists **Justice League of America Vol. 2: Curse of the Kingbutcher **Justice League of America Vol. 3: Panic in the Multiverse **Justice League of America Vol. 4: Surgical Strike **Justice League of America Vol. 5: Deadly Fable *Justice League vs. Suicide Squad *Justice League Vol. 1: The Extinction Machine *Justice League Vol. 2: Outbreak *Justice League Vol. 3: Timeless *Justice League Vol. 4: Endless *Justice Legacy Vol. 5: Legacy *Justice League Vol. 6: The People vs. Justice League *Justice League Vol. 7: Justice Lost *Justice League Vol. 1: The Totality *Justice League Vol. 2 Mera: Queen of Atlantis Mister Miracle Mother Panic: *Mother Panic: Gotham AD *Mother Panic Vol. 1: A Work in Progress *Mother Panic Vol. 2: Under Her Skin New Challengers New Super-Man: *New Super-Man and the Justice League of China *New Super-Man Vol. 1: Made in China *New Super-Man Vol. 2: Coming to America *New Super-Man Vol. 3: Equilibrium Nightwing: *Nightwing Vol. 1: Better than Batman *Nightwing Vol. 2: Back to Bludhaven *Nightwing Vol. 3: Nightwing must Die! *Nightwing Vol. 4: Blockbuster *Nightwing Vol. 5: Raptor’s Revenge *Nightwing Vol. 6: The Untouchable *Nightwing Vol. 7: The Bleeding Edge Plastic Man Ragman Raven: *Raven *Raven Daughter of Darkness Vol. 1 *Raven Daughter of Darkness Vol. 2 Red Hood and the Outlaws: *Red Hood and the Outlaws Vol. 1: Dark Trinity *Red Hood and the Outlaws Vol. 2: Who is Artemis? *Red Hood and the Outlaws Vol. 3: Bizarro Reborn *Red Hood and the Outlaws Vol. 4: Good Night Gotham Shade, the Changing Girl: *Shade, the Changing Girl Vol. 1: Earth Girl Made Easy *Shade, the Changing Girl Vol. 2: Little Runaway *Shade, the Changing Woman Sideways: *Sideways Vol. 1: Steppin Out Sixpack and Dogwelder: Hard Travelin Heroz Suicide Squad: *Suicide Squad: Most Wanted: El Diablo *Suicide Squad Vol. 1: The Black Vault *Suicide Squad Vol. 2: Going Sane *Suicide Squad Vol. 3: Burning down the House *Suicide Squad Vol. 4: Earthlings on Fire *Suicide Squad Vol. 5: Kill Your Darlings *Suicide Squad Vol. 6: The Secret History of Task Force X *Suicide Squad Vol. 7: Drain the Swamp *Suicide Squad Vol. 8: Constriction Supergirl: *Supergirl: Being Super *Supergirl Vol. 1: Reign of the Cyborg Supermen *Supergirl Vol. 2: Escape from the Phantom Zone *Supergirl Vol. 3: Girl of no Tomorrow *Supergirl Vol. 4: Plain Sight *Supergirl Vol. 5: The Hunt for Reactron *Supergirl Vol. 1: The Killers of Krypton Superman: *Superman Action Comics **Action Comics 1000 **Superman Action Comics, the Oz Effect **Superman Action Comics Vol. 1: The Path of Doom **Superman Action Comics Vol. 2: Welcome to the Planet **Superman Action Comics Vol. 3: The Men of Steel **Superman Action Comics Vol. 4: The New World **Superman Action Comics Vol. 5: Booster Shot **Superman Action Comics Vol. 1: Invisible Mafia *Superman Reborn *Superman Vol. 1: Son of Superman *Superman Vol. 2: Trials of the Super Son *Superman Vol. 3: Multiplicity *Superman Vol. 4: Black Dawn *Superman Vol. 5: Hopes and Fears *Superman Vol. 6: Imperius Lex *Superman Vol. 7: Bizarroverse *Superman Vol. 1: The Unity Saga *The Man of Steel Super Sons: *Adventures of the Super Sons Vol. 1: Action Detective *Super Sons Vol. 1: When I Grow up *Super Sons Vol. 2: Planet of the Capes *Super Sons Vol. 3: Parent Trap *Super Sons of Tomorrow Superwoman: *Superwoman Vol. 1: Who Killed Superwoman? *Superwoman Vol. 2: Rediscovery *Superwoman Vol. 3: The Midnight Hour Teen Titans: *Teen Titans Vol. 1: Damian Knows Best *Teen Titans Vol. 2: Rise of Aqualad *Teen Titans Vol. 3: The Return of Kid Flash *Teen Titans Vol. 1: Full Throttle The Brave and the Bold: Batman and Wonder Woman The Curse of Brimstone: *The Curse of Brimstone Vol. 1: Inferno The Death of Hawkman The Demon: Hell is Earth The Fall and Rise of Captain Atom The Flash *The Flash Vol. 1: Lightning Strikes Twice *The Flash Vol. 2: Speed of Darkness *The Flash Vol. 3: Rogues Revealed *The Flash Vol. 4: Running Scared *The Flash Vol. 5: Negative *The Flash Vol. 6: Cold Day in Hell *The Flash Vol. 7: Perfect Storm *The Flash Vol. 8: Flash War *The Flash Vol. 9: Reckoning of the Forces The Hellblazer: *The Hellblazer Vol. 1: The Poison Truth *The Hellblazer Vol. 2: The Smokeless Fire *The Hellblazer Vol. 3: The Inspiration Game *The Hellblazer Vol. 4: The Good Old Days The Immortal Men: *The Immortal Men: The End of Forever The Kamandi Challenge The Odyssey of the Amazons The Silencer: *The Silencer Vol. 1: Code of Honor *The Silencer Vol. 2: Leviathan Civil War The Terrifics: *The Terrifics Vol. 1: Meet the Terrifics The Unexpected: Call of the Unknown The Wild Storm: *The Wild Storm Vol. 1 *The Wild Storm Vol. 2 *The Wild Storm Vol. 3 *Wildstorm, Michael Cray Titans: *Titans: The Lazarus Contract *Titans Vol. 1: the Return of Wally West *Titans Vol. 2: Made in Manhattan *Titans Vol. 3: A Judas Among Us *Titans Vol. 4: Titans Apart *Titans Vol. 5: The Spark Trinity: *Trinity Vol. 1: Better Together *Trinity Vol. 2: Dead Space *Trinity Vol. 3: Dark Destiny *Trinity Vol. 4: The Search for Steve Trevor Vigilante: Southland Wonder Woman *Wonder Woman and the Justice League Dark: The Witching Hour *Wonder Woman Vol. 1: The Lies *Wonder Woman Vol. 2: Year One *Wonder Woman Vol. 3: The Truth *Wonder Woman Vol. 4: Godwatch *Wonder Woman Vol. 5: Heart of the Amazon *Wonder Woman Vol. 6: Children of the Gods *Wonder Woman Vol. 7: Amazons Attacked *Wonder Woman Vol. 8: The Dark Gods Category:Blog posts